Locura en las Vegas (El diario 2)
by Amber Blak
Summary: Continuación de "EL DIARIO" Sam se fue. Después de dos años regresa a Seattle para arreglar todo, junto con su nueva amiga Vic. Además de arreglar las cosas, Sam espera vivir las mejores vacaciones de su vida en Las Vegas. ¿Será que la ciudad del pecado arregle las cosas entre Sam y Freddie? Mejor resumen adentro de la historia. ¡Solo da click! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**SAM**_

-¡Te tengo una increíble sorpresa, Puckett!- informo una chica pelirroja al entrar a su habitación

-no otra vez…- respondió su rubia compañera de habitación

-¡Vamos, Sam! No puedes negarte cincuenta veces seguidas

-cincuenta y uno… y la respuesta es no

-¿Pero por qué? Estamos a punto de entrar a la universidad y después no podremos divertirnos ¡Debemos aprovechar ahora que estaremos de vacaciones y vivir una aventura americana!

-¡No existen las "aventuras americanas", Vic!

Victoria dio un par de vueltas en su propio eje. Estaba intentando hacer un puchero pero Sam la detuvo

-además, si quieres vivir una "aventura" puedes vivirla perfectamente aquí. Gran Bretaña es la ciudad del whisky, la música rock y las fiestas. Podemos pasarla bien aquí

-pero no tanto como lo haríamos en América-repuso su amiga

Victoria siempre le recordaba a Sam a un pequeño duendecillo. La chica era aún más baja que Sam y tenía una muy pequeña nariz afilada y unos muy pequeños labios, pero unos ojos demasiado grandes para su cara de un color verde profundo.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes, Británicos, con América?- pregunto Sam harta de las insistencias de su, ahora, mejor amiga

-no lo sé… ¿Qué tienen ustedes, americanos, con Europa?

Sam rodo los ojos

-¡Como sea!- comenzó a decir Victoria- iremos a América

-Victoria…

-…ya sé, ya sé- la interrumpió Victoria- tienes un oscuro y horrible pasado en Seattle y no quieres volver, bla, bla, bla…- Victoria hablo con tal monotonía dejando claro que ya había tenido esa conversación con anterioridad

-¿Oscuro pasado? ¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías?- pregunto Sam riendo

-bueno… lo que sea. ¡Pero si hay grandes aventuras en América! Tú, por ejemplo, tenías un gran web show

Sam intento controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero ante la mención de iCarly el color de Sam bajo hasta sus pies

-¿Y cómo es que un Web Show cuenta como una aventura americana? Sabes, conozco web shows buenísimos de gente europea

-ya, pero tu web show… eso no se compara con cualquier tontería británica

-porque las tonterías americanas son mucho mejores

-tienen un sentido del humor más… fácil

-wow, que profundo

Victoria sonrió

-así que… pensé: "Mi mejor amiga es una americana que vivía en Seattle, pero que un día decidió huir, entonces ¿Por qué no la llevo a Seattle una semana y ella arregla sus cosas antes de entrar a la universidad…

-no puedes esperar vivir una aventura en Seattle- la interrumpió Sam de repente

-aun no terminaba de hablar- le reclamo Victoria- ahora, si me permites- Sam hizo una seña con las manos indicándole que prosiguiera- bien, como decía: arreglar sus cosas antes de entrar a la universidad y después ir a Las Vegas y vivir una real y loca aventura americana?

-bien, hay dos grandes fallos en tu plan. Uno: no pienso volver a Seattle por un tiempo y Dos: no somos ricas y por lo tanto no podemos permitirnos comprar boletos para Seattle y luego boletos a Las Vegas… y Tres: no tenemos veintiuno aun, así que no podemos divertirnos debidamente en las vegas

-interesantes observaciones, mi querida amiga- comenzó a decir Victoria en un tono de superioridad- y aunque me sorprende que te hayas graduado de la prepa y aun no sepas contar, te alegrara saber que tengo todo solucionado- y dicho eso metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco cuatro boletos

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Sam levantándose de su cama de un salto

-soy genial ¿no?- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en su rostro

De repente Sam se sentó

-Vic, yo no puedo regresar aun. Es demasiado pronto

-¿acaso Sam Puckett tiene miedo?- eso era la razón por la que Sam y Victoria eran amigas. Victoria no era el tipo de chica que se sentaba al lado de ti y te animaba como si fuera una especie de psicóloga. Ella te retaba a hacer las cosas y Sam jamás rechazaba un reto

-yo nunca tengo miedo de nada- respondió Sam

-genial. Nos iremos mañana

-¿Qué? No podemos irnos mañana

-¿Por qué no? Ya no estamos en clases y el director ha dicho que podemos irnos de aquí a partir de hoy

-pero no tengo mis maletas hechas

-¡pues hazlas, gran floja! Y yo hare las mías

-pero… ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste los boletos? ¿Robaste un banco?

-sabes que no haría un crimen sin ti… no, Sam. Digamos que cobre algunos favores. ¡Oh! Y hablando de eso ¡mira!- Victoria metió sus manos frenéticamente en su bolso de mano y saco dos identificaciones

-¿son falsas?- pregunto Sam

-algo así. David, el de pelo chino, tiene un tío que trabaja en todo esto de las identificaciones ¿Cómo se llama? Ya sabes… oficinas de trabajo social o lo que sea, y lo convencí de que convenciera a su tío de que nos hiciera unas, así que no son del todo falsas.

-son verdaderas, pero falsas ¿eh? Así que ahora tenemos 21

-solo en Las Vegas, cariño

-genial- dijo Sam sonriendo

-ahora prepárate. ¡Mañana viviremos nuestra aventura americana!

Sam sonrió. Esta chica de verdad tenía problemas

-.

-.

-.

-¡hay Dios! ¡Hay Dios! ¡Hay diosito!- Victoria repetía una y otra vez mientras ella y Sam esperaban a que el avión despegara

-¿puedes callarte de una vez?- dijo Sam claramente molesta

-no. ¡Sam! ¡Nos estamos yendo! ¡Iremos a América!- dijo Victoria con un tono chillón

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo has repetido como diez millones de veces desde ayer en la noche!

-pero… ¡Hay Dios! ¡Iremos en avión! ¡Estamos en un avión!

-bueno… si quieres puedes bajarte e irte nadando

-¡Hablo en serio, Samanta!

Sam se encogió de hombros. A veces era raro tener a un duende pelirrojo esquizofrénico regañándote al lado

-atención pasajeros- se escuchó la voz del piloto- estamos a punto de despegar, así que les pedimos de la manera más atenta que quienes aún no se hayan abrochado el cinturón de seguridad lo haga ahora. Que disfrute el viaje

Y dicho esto el avión comenzó a avanzar

-padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea…- Victoria comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, como esperando que Sam no la escuchara

-no sabía que eras católica- comento Sam

-ni yo- respondió Victoria encogida en su asiento- es la primera vez que me subo a un avión

Sam rio

-¿acaso tienes miedo? ¡Dios! Esto vale oro. Victoria le tiene miedo a los avioncitos

Victoria le saco la lengua en respuesta, pero siguió murmurando oraciones

Después de unos quince minutos Victoria se sentó derecha en su asiento

-¿terminaste tus oraciones, hermana Victoria?

-muy graciosa Puckett- dijo Victoria con ironía- ¿sabes? Después de un rato como que te acostumbras

-¿enserio?-dijo Sam sarcásticamente, pero Victoria no lo noto

-sip- contesto Victoria feliz- así que este avión tiene Wi-Fi

-todos los aviones tienen Wi-Fi

-lo que sea, creo que como vamos a regresar a tu amado Seattle, no sé… quiero conocer a la antigua Sam

-es la misma Sam. Soy yo ¿hola?

-sí, pero… debiste cambiar ¿no?

Sam reflexiono sobre eso. ¿Había cambiado realmente? Era cierto que ahora Sam se vestía "a la moda" pero si lo pensaba bien no era como que había cambiado tanto. Seguía siendo salvaje, agresiva y carnívora. No era cierto. Sam ya no era tan salvaje y aunque conservaba su sentido del humor y su personalidad, ahora era menos agresiva y un poco más femenina, aunque era solo un poco, y gran parte de eso era por la manera en que se vestía, pero aun así…

-solo un poco, nada grave- respondió finalmente

-como sea… ¿Por qué no vemos tu web show de camino? Tengo ganas de verte hacer el ridículo

Sam se puso nerviosa

-no quiero

-pero yo sí

-pero yo no

-¡vamos, Sam! ¿Por favor?

Una de las razones por las que no quería volver a ver iCarly en su vida era por el "último episodio". Un episodio que hicieron Freddie y Carly un par de semanas después de que Sam se fuera. En él, Freddie se disculpaba con Sam, y eso era algo que Sam no quería volver a ver

-bien- dijo finalmente- pero yo elijo cual ver

-algo me dice que hay un episodio muy humillante que no quieres que vea- canturreo Victoria

-¡Que inteligente, Vic! ¿Has pensado en ser detective?- respondió Sam sarcásticamente, pero sabía que era verdad. A Sam no le importaba si Victoria veía el último episodio, ya que ya lo había visto cuando Sam lo vio. Lo que le preocupaba a Sam es que viera el episodio en el que ella confesaba que no había besado a nadie para que dejaran de molestar a Freddie. Ese episodio era como el eterno recuerdo, no solo de su primer beso, sino también de como ella siempre fue leal a Freddie y él la traiciono. En el último video Freddie solo pedía perdón. Nada más. Fue todo. Después Carly aparecía y explicaba que ya no harían iCarly porque Sam ya no estaba. Fin del episodio. Sam literalmente invito a los que molestaban a Freddie que la molestaran a ella y Freddie lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir perdón. Que "amigos"

-vale, vale, señorita sarcástica. Tú ganas. Elige nena- y dicho eso Victoria saco su portátil y lo encendió preparada para que Sam pusiera un poco de iCarly

Sam ingreso a la página de iCarly y por un minuto observo como había varios comentarios recientes suplicando por más episodios y todos esos comentarios que había exigiendo que Sam regresara y los otros tantos que había diciendo lo mucho que les dolía que iCarly hubiera terminado y lo mucho que deseaban suerte para Sam

-woh, si te querían- dijo Victoria

Sam sonrió arrogantemente, aunque en el fondo sentía un nudo en su estomago

-lo sé. Es imposible que alguien no me ame

Victoria observo la página

-sabes. Tenemos como once horas de vuelo, así que… creo que podemos ver mucho de iCarly

Sam asintió con la cabeza y dio clic en el primer episodio. Así durante las siguientes horas Sam y Victoria se la pasaron viendo cada uno de los episodios de iCarly, excepto por el episodio del primer beso y el último episodio

Después Sam se quedó dormida junto con Victoria. Una azafata las despertó

-¿chicas? Lamento despertarlas, pero el avión está a punto de aterrizar. Les suplico que guarden su computadora y se pongan su cinturón de seguridad

Sam hizo su mejor intento de hacerle una mirada feroz pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagañas. Qué raro, Sam nunca tenía lagañas, a menos que llorara, pero ella no había llorado ¿o sí? Aterrada, Sam volteo a ver a su mejor amiga y la descubrió profundamente dormida. La azafata ya se había ido

-¡Oh por dios, Victoria! ¡El avión se cae! ¡El avión se cae!- grito Sam en el oído de su pelirroja amiga

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ¡HAY DIOS! ¡AUXILIOOOO!- grito Victoria a todo pulmón mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente.

Pronto se dio cuenta que todos la observaban como si estuviera loca y que todos estaban tranquilos excepto ella. La azafata volvió

-¿Esta bien, Señorita?- pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido

-oh, yo… aja… si- respondió Victoria casi tan roja como su cabello- solo que… uh… el avión no se está cayendo ¿verdad?

La azafata la vio como si le estuvieran haciendo la pregunta más estúpida del mundo

-no, señorita. El avión está perfectamente. Ahora le suplico que no vuelva a gritar. Está alterando a los demás pasajeros

-s…si, seguro- respondió finalmente Victoria

Sam espero a que la azafata se volviera a retirar y después se rio hasta las lagrimas

-¡No fue gracioso!- le dijo Victoria molesta

-oh, claro que lo fue- dijo Sam aun riendo

-atención a todos los pasajeros-se escuchó de nuevo la voz del piloto- llegaremos a Seattle en cinco minutos. Les pido de todo favor que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad para evitar cualquier accidente

Fue entonces cuando Sam cayó en cuenta de que estaba de vuelta. Había vuelto a Seattle. ¡Dios! ¡Volvió! Inmediatamente Sam se arrepintió. No estaba lista para volver. No aun. No podía. Estaba teniendo una crisis psicótica peor que la de Victoria hace unos segundos. Ahora era ella la que quería gritar por ayuda. ¡Oh! Esa fue probablemente la peor idea que Victoria había tenido en su vida. ¿Por qué la obligaba a volver? Sam simplemente no podía. Apenas habían pasado dos años. ¡Dos años no eran suficientes! ¡Para nada!

Y mientras Victoria se volvía a encoger en su asiento y rezar, Sam se encogió en su asiento, también para rezar. Necesitaba poder superar eso


	2. Chapter 2

En el momento en que ambas chicas bajaron del avión Victoria extendió sus brazos como en forma de cruz y respiro profundamente

-¡Oh sí, América!- dijo Victoria en tono entusiasmado, como si hubiese llegado a Narnia, o a Hogwarts o lo que sea

Sam también dio un profundo respiro. El aire familiar de Seattle inundo sus pulmones. De repente todos esos recuerdos inundaron su mente. No los recuerdos de sus últimas semanas en Seattle, sino todos los otros innumerables buenos recuerdos. Sam de verdad había tenido muy buenos momentos en Seattle, con Carly y con… Freddie. ¡Diablos! Freddie siempre había estado presente en sus buenos y malos recuerdos…. Freddie siempre lo arruinaba todo. Tenía que dejarlo ya

-así que ¿Cuál es el plan, Puckett?- dijo Victoria envolviéndola con un brazo

Uh oh

Sam frunció el ceño

-no tienes un plan- dijo Victoria, más como una afirmación que pregunta

-¡no es mi culpa!- se excusó Sam- ¡es tu culpa por avisarme un día antes de viajar!

-¡si no lo hacía de ese modo probablemente hubieras encontrado la manera de no viajar!

Victoria tenía razón

-como sea, déjame pensar- respondió Sam- bueno… son como las ocho y la comida del avión era una basura y estoy muy hambrienta

-entonces vamos a cenar- respondió Victoria

Sam asintió

-mientras cenemos puedo llamarle a Carly y decirle que estoy de vuelta

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ni siquiera le avisaste a Carly que vendrías!- respondió Victoria en tono acusatorio

-¡lo olvide! ¿De acuerdo? Pero puedo llamarle cuando estemos cenando

Victoria resoplo

-tu mandas- respondió Vic- pero necesitaos encontrar un hotel o algo. No pienso ir por todo Seattle cargando mis maletas

Sam observo las dos grandes maletas de cuero negro que estaban a sus pies

-tienes razón- dijo- conozco un lugar

Victoria sonrió y giro sobre sus talones un par de veces

-la aventura está comenzando- canturreo

-¡Supéralo, Victoria!- dijo Sam molesta. Cosa que hizo reír a Victoria

Ambas chicas tomaron una maleta y salieron del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi. Sam le dio la dirección a donde iban y el taxi las llevo

-son treinta dólares- informo el taxi cuando ambas bajaron

Victoria volteo a ver a Sam y viceversa. Sin decir una palabra ambas chicas tomaron las maletas y corrieron

-¡Alto! ¡Hey! ¡Vuelvan!- grito el chofer pero no se bajó del auto ¡gracias a dios! Por lo que las chicas pudieron entrar al hotel después de cinco minutos, cuando creyeron que el taxi ya se habría ido. Entraron al hotel y pidieron un cuarto. Dejaron sus maletas en él y después bajaron de nuevo al vestíbulo. Sam observo a Victoria durante medio minuto. Su largo y liso cabello rojo estaba enmarañado, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla lucir despeinada, era solo como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera desordenado un poco su cabello. Y tampoco estaba mal vestida. Sus jeans ajustados se mantenían en su lugar y su blusa de "I 3 New York" seguía sin arrugarse, así que, si. No estaba totalmente bien vestida, pero si lo suficiente para poder ir a cenar al lugar que tenía planeado

Después Sam se observó ella misma en el reflejo de la ventana. Sus jeans negros y su cazadora de piel la hacían lucir intimidante y algo sexy, pero era suficiente para salir a cenar.

-¿nos vemos muy europeas?- pregunto Vic al notar que Sam estaba observando su aspecto

-solo lo necesario- respondió Sam- ahora vámonos. Estoy tan hambrienta que me comería a un vagabundo

Victoria sonrió y avanzo a paso decidido hacia la puerta. Era claro que aún no superaba todo eso de "la aventura americana"

Ambas fueron caminando hasta el restaurant que Sam eligió. Había ido una sola vez ahí, con Spencer, Carly y Freddie. Era uno de esos restaurantes familiares elegantes que tenían la sección de mesas de un lado y un bar para los padres u hombres de negocios de otro lado y que tenían música en vivo y lo que sea. La razón por la que Sam eligió ese lugar fue porque la comida ahí era deliciosa e increíblemente barata. Mientras caminaban Victoria iba haciendo comentarios como "América realmente es lindo" "No es tan diferente de Europa" y un montón de comentarios más comparando Londres con Seattle. Sam iba más concentrada recordando sus días de gloria ahí. En cuantas veces había pasado por esas calles y en como todo parecía diferente.

Al llegar al restaurant un hombre con traje las guio hasta su mesa, lo cual fue una increíble suerte, ya que generalmente, tenías que hacer fila para esperar una mesa

-buenas noches, señoritas ¿les puedo tomar la orden?- pregunto un mesero una vez que las chicas se habían sentado en su mesa

Victoria volteo a ver a Sam claramente asustada. Sam sonrió

-¿Cuál es la recomendación del chef?

-hoy el chef recomienda que pruebe su deliciosa lasaña a la boloñesa

-suena perfecto- respondió Sam- dos órdenes, por favor

El mesero asintió y anoto sus órdenes en una libreta. Después hizo una leve reverencia y se fue

-woh, comida italiana en Estados Unidos- dijo Victoria sarcásticamente

-tienes que superar todo esto de América

-bien, pero mañana iremos a un McDonald ¿okay?

-okay- respondió Sam- así que ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

-¿te refieres a Seattle?

-no, aquí, el restaurante- respondió Sam con sarcasmo

-tres días. Y no tienes que ser tan grosera- respondió Vic fingiendo que estaba ofendida

-¿Y en Las Vegas?- pregunto

-cuatro días. Podremos hacer muchas locuras ¿eh?

-en tanto no terminemos casadas

Ambas rieron

-bueno- dijo Victoria- solo tienes tres días así que no metas la pata

-¿a qué te refieres?

-te traje para que puedas cerrar el círculo- respondió Victoria

-¿De qué circulo hablas, loca?

-debes ponerle fin a todo. Hacer un cierre. ¡Pum! Cierre. Y todo estará bien. Pero nada estará bien si no haces el cierre y no podrás continuar con tu vida si no hay un cierre ¿entiendes?

Sam la observo como si esperar que en cualquier momento revelara que se estuvo drogando durante el vuelo, pero al ver que no lo hizo Sam se encogió de hombros

-me recuerdas a la patita de Chicken Little

-¿Qué?

-ya sabes, esa película del pollito al que atacaron los aliens ¿la recuerdas?

-jamás había oído de ella, pero suena patética

-lo es, al igual que tú y tu "cierre"

Sam había aceptado ir a Seattle, pero jamás acepto hacer un "cierre". Si tenía suerte no se encontraría con Freddie durante esos tres días y si estaba bendecida no tendría que chocar narices con Pam. Lo único que Sam quería hacer era visitar a Carly y hablar con ella sobre todo lo que paso durante esos dos años, aunque ambas ya lo sabían, ya que se habían estado enviando e-mails desde siempre. Quizá ir al cine y salir con Gibby y Carly. Nada más

-eso no es patético, Sam. Entonces iras a ver a tu madre y le dirás que estas a punto de entrar a la universidad y que eres una de las mejores jugadoras de hockey y que la perdonas…

-pero no la he perdonado- la interrumpió Sam

-¡Pues hazlo! Y después iras con Freddie y le darás una muy fuerte patada en la entrepierna…

-creí que querías que hablara civilizadamente

-puedes hablar civilizadamente con él después de patearlo. Se lo merece… la patada, quiero decir

-oh, se merece mucho más que una patada… ¡Y está aquí! – Sam se interrumpió a sí misma y se tiro debajo de la mesa

-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto Vic

-¡Esta aquí, Vic! ¡Él está aquí!- le respondió Sam aun escondida- ¡no quiero que me vea!

-¿Quién está aquí?

Sam rodo los ojos, aunque sabía que Vic no podía verla

-el rey de España- le respondió molesta- ¿de verdad eres tan estúpida?

-¡Oh dios! ¿Freddie está aquí? ¿Quién es?- pregunto Vic estirando el cuello y volteando en todas direcciones

-esta por el bar… Jesús…. No puede verme. ¡Me voy al baño!

-no, Sam. Espera

Pero Sam ya estaba haciendo su propio recorrido al baño. Primero camino "normal" sin quitarle la mirada a Freddie. Luego de repente se agacho y gateo un tramo. Luego volvió a ponerse de pie y le robo el menú a una señora que dijo "¡HEY!" después Sam continuo yendo con su cara tapada con el menú y en su camino choco con un mesero haciéndolo derramar las copas que llevaba. Unos cuantos ojos curiosos voltearon, pero Freddie no. Finalmente Sam termino su recorrido gateando hasta el baño. Victoria la observo avergonzada y diciendo a la demás gente, aunque nadie le pregunto "Así agarra hambre, es algo religioso"

Victoria espero a que el mesero llegara con sus órdenes y una vez que llegaron salió en busca de su mejor amiga

-¡SAM!- grito Vic en la puerta del baño. En eso un hombre salió - ¿sí?

Victoria se quedó aterrada

-uh… me refiero a otra Sam… uh…

-este es el baño de hombres. El de mujeres está detrás de ti- respondió el hombre molesto y después volvió a entrar

Victoria se quejó molesta y giro sobre sus talones.

-¡SAM!- volvió a gritar. Esta vez su rubia amiga se asomo

-¿sigue ahí?- pregunto

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!

-¡Claro que sabes! Lo viste en iCarly

-sí, pero no lo reconozco… además no puedo creer que le tengas miedo ¡sal de ahí de una vez!

-esta vez no va a funcionar, Vic. No pienso salir de aquí hasta que él no se vaya

-¿oh si? ¿Y qué harás? Creí que tenías hambre

-tengo hambre. ¿Podrías traer mi comida aquí, por favor?

-¡No, Sam! Sal

-¿Qué no entiendes? Esta con alguien más

Victoria de repente entendió

-lo echare de aquí- dijo finalmente Victoria- y después podremos cenar

-¡No! ¿Qué harás? ¡Vic, vuelve!

Pero Vic ya se había ido. Avanzo con paso determinado hasta el bar y se tomó un minuto para buscar a Freddie. Finalmente lo encontró charlando con una chica rubia… muy parecida a Sam. Bien, eso era extraño. Pero debía ser él. Había cambiado desde hace dos años, pero Victoria estaba segura que era él al menos un 80 por ciento. Mientras avanzaba hacia él rezo en silencio porque no estuviera equivocada, si no, sería humillante. De último momento Vic se giró y camino hasta la barra

-¿Qué te sirvo?- pregunto el hombre que atendía

-uh… ¿una cerveza?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos

-¿tienes identificación?

-sí, seguro- dijo y después saco su identificación "falsa". El hombre la observo y después le sirvió la cerveza. Victoria la tomo y avanzo hasta Freddie. Una vez que estuvo delante de él le hecho la cerveza encima, fingiendo que se tropezaba

-¡Oh, lo lamento!- dijo Vic- ¡de verdad! ¡Es que ya estoy algo tomada! ¡YUJU!- mientras hablaba Victoria intento sacar a relucir su acento europeo.

La chica que estaba con Freddie volteo a ver a Vic furiosa

-¿Qué diablos te sucede, estúpida?

Victoria se quedó helada, como si estuviera esperando que esa chica la golpeara

-no, está bien- respondió Freddie- mejor nos vamos. Necesito cambiarme- y dicho eso tomo a la chica del brazo y ambos se fueron

Una vez hecho eso Victoria prácticamente corrió al baño

-¡SAM!- volvió a gritar una vez que estuvo completamente segura que era el baño de mujeres

Sam se asomó

-ya puedes salir. Se fue

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Victoria sonrió con arrogancia, como si fuera una niña chiquita que hizo la mejor broma de todas.


	3. Chapter 3

La lasaña resulto deliciosa, aun pese que fue hecha por americanos, o al menos, eso fue lo que no dejo de repetir Vic después de cenar. Ahora las chicas estaban de vuelta en el hotel.

Sam eligió ese hotel porque se encontraba como a dos cuadras de Bushwell Plaza y así le sería más fácil poder ir con Carly a cualquier lado

-¡No puedo creer que le arrojaras una cerveza encima!- felicito Sam a su pelirroja amiga

-lo sé, ni yo… bueno, yo sí. Sabes que lo haría. Lo único malo es que la tipa con la que iba parecía que quería golpearme ahí mismo, aunque no me conocía

-debiste golpearla

-la que golpea eres tú, no yo. Pero te digo, Sam, la chica era como una versión de segunda mano tuya

Sam aun no sabía cómo tomarse eso. Una vez que salió de su escondite Victoria no había dejado de mencionar a esa chica. Aseguraba que era casi idéntica a Sam, pero eso ¿Era bueno o malo? Sam no lo sabía, quizá solo era coincidencia, o quizá Freddie se había vuelto un especie de psicópata… uno nunca sabe

-sí, si… sabes que nadie, y repito, nadie, se compara conmigo Vic. Así que déjalo ya

-como quieras, pero eso no puede ser solo coincidencia

Sam rodo los ojos

-como digas, ahora cierra el pico por un minuto mientras llamo a Carly

Victoria le sonrió y susurro: "Iré a ver el Pent-House" y salió de la habitación. Ella era consciente de que ese era un momento que solo le pertenecía a Carly y a Sam. Victoria no encajaba ahí

Sam sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras buscaba en sus contactos a Carly. Era cierto de que durante los dos años en los que Sam estuvo afuera ella y Carly nunca perdieron la comunicación, pero era obvio que las cosas ya no serían del todo iguales, aun cuando ella o Carly se esforzaran por pretender que sí. Además que Sam estaba nerviosa por cómo se llevarían Carly y Vic. Era cierto que Vic ahora era la mejor amiga de Sam y aunque sabía que muchos creerían que Victoria era un reemplazo de Carly la realidad era que no. Carly seguía teniendo un lugar importante en el corazón de Sam, pero era estúpido pretender que Carly seguía siendo su mejor amiga, aun después de dos años sin verse. Las cosas habían cambiado durante esos dos años y Victoria había aparecido de repente junto a Sam desde el primer día en su nuevo instituto. Compartía ciertas cosas con Carly, pero las similitudes eran mínimas. Victoria era rebelde y alocada. Le gustaba hacer locuras y meterse en problemas, no era el tipo de chica buena como Carly y eso le preocupaba. Así que ahora estaba en Seattle a punto de llamar a su antigua mejor amiga teniendo a su nueva mejor amiga recorriendo el hotel.

Finalmente encontró el número de Carly y llamo

Bip… bip…bip…bip

-¿Sam?- respondió una muy confundida Carly del otro lado de la línea. Su voz no había cambiado para nada

-¡Carly! ¡Hola!- respondió Sam tratando de parecer confiada, pero se dio cuenta que su voz temblaba un poco. Esperaba que Carly no lo notara

-¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Carly evidentemente preocupada

-De maravilla… oye Carly, tengo que decirte algo

-¿si?

-uh… bueno…-Sam quería (aunque no en realidad) sacarle un infarto a Carly

-¿Qué pasa, Sam?

-bueno… es que una amiga… uh… ella quiso hacer un viaje…y…

-¿paso algo? ¿Hubo algún accidente?

-bueno, pues no…

-¡Sam! ¡Dime que es lo que pasó!- Sam casi podía imaginar a su amiga con los ojos llorosos del otro lado del teléfono

-¡ESTOY EN SEATTLE!- anuncio finalmente la rubia

-¿Qué?- pregunto Carly como en shock

-¿no me oíste?

Carly rio ampliamente

-¡Claro que te oí! ¡Solo quiero que lo repitas!

Sam sonrió

-bien ¡ESTOY EN SEATTLE! ¡VOLVÍ!

-¡AAHHH! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡VOLVISTE! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

-¿recuerdas el hotel en el que se hospedaba la abuela de Calceto? ¿El que esta como a dos cuadras de tu casa?

-¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto! ¡Iré en estos momentos por ti! ¿En qué habitación estas?

-habitación diez, Shay

-iré para allá- y colgó

Sam estaba ansiosa. Iba a volver a ver a Carly. Después de dos largos años iba a volver a ver a Carly. Sam no sabía que esperar de Carly. Quería que la vieja Carly de 16 fuera igual a la nueva Carly de 18, pero sabía que no era posible, y más sin Sam a su lado durante esos dos años. Carly siempre había sido la madura. Si es que alguna vez Carly hacía algo malo o inmaduro, era, usualmente, por culpa de Sam. Ahora no sabía que esperar de Carly

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos (Sam perdió la noción del tiempo) hasta que alguien llamo al teléfono de su habitación

-¿señorita Puckett?- pregunto la recepcionista

-¿si?

-una amiga suya quiere subir, su nombre es… ¿Carly?

-de acuerdo. Déjela

Y colgó

Carly había llegado. En cualquier momento estaría ahí. En cualquier momento se encontrarían. Dios, Sam no recordó cuando fue la última vez que se puso tan ansiosa

Toc, toc

Era Carly

-¡Esta abierto!- contesto Sam desde adentro

Carly medio empujo la puerta y se asomó. La verdad es que no había cambiado casi nada

-¡SAM!- grito Carly al ver a su antigua mejor amiga sentada en la orilla de la cama

-¡CARLY!- respondió la rubia, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaban a estar llorosos

Y en ese momento pareció como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Sam se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Carly, y en ese momento parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellas. Que seguían siendo las mismas niñas de 16 años. Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron un poco, y gritaron y rieron y por un momento Sam fue consiente que estaba montando una escena digna de película de drama, pero no le importo. Al fin volvió a ver a Carly y eso era lo único que importaba

-¡No puedo creer que estés de vuelta!- dijo Carly una vez que se separó de Sam mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había derramado con la manga de su suéter

-¡Por supuesto que iba a volver, Carly! ¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de mí tan fácil?

Carly rio

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hace como dos horas, te hubiera avisado pero fue un viaje de último segundo. Mi amiga, Vic, lo organizo todo a mis espaldas

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué?

-bueno, quiere que visite a mis antiguos amigos antes de que entre a la universidad, una cosa sobre el "cierre" o algo así

-ah- respondió Carly algo confundida

-si- respondió Sam

-¿y dónde está tu amiga?

Sam reflexiono. Antes de llamar a Carly estaba tan nerviosa que no escucho lo que le dijo Vic antes de salir

-no lo sé…. supongo que debe estar merodeando por todo el hotel y…

En eso volvió a sonar en teléfono. Sam medio sonrió

-apuesto que se metió en problemas- dijo mientras levantaba el teléfono

-¿diga?... si… está conmigo…. ¿que hizo qué?... uh oh… bajare ahora mismo… no…. ¡No es necesario!…. Si…. Ya voy

Y colgó

Sam noto que Carly tenía el ceño fruncido

Sam la miro y le dedico una de esas sonrisitas que solía hacer justo antes de confesar que hizo algo malo

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Carly

-oh si… solo tenemos que bajar por ella antes de que llamen a la policía

Carly asintió lentamente

-¿Sam?- pregunto Carly mientras salían

-¿Qué pasa, Carls?

-tu amiga… uh… ella es… bueno, ya sabes… ¿Ha estado en prisión o algo así?

Sam rio

-¿Vic? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es… adorable

A Carly no le gusto la manera en que Sam dijo "adorable"

_**CARLY**_

Cuando bajaron a la recepción lo primero que Carly noto fue a la chica pelirroja furiosa que peleaba con uno de los guardias del hotel

-¡Ya se los dije! ¡Solo estaba observando! Además, el tipo ni se molestó…

-hey- dijo Sam caminando directo hacia la chica. Bueno, esa debía ser la amiga de Sam. Carly respiro hondo… al menos no parecía una delincuente. Ella era más bien como un duendecillo pelirrojo furioso. La chica era de una estatura baja y delgada. Sus ojos eran saltones y su nariz y sus orejas le daban el aspecto de duende…. No era del todo normal, pero al menos Carly se puso feliz al no notar ningún tatuaje o perforación a simple vista en la chica, y eso era buena señal

-señorita Puckett- la saludo una recepcionista en tono condescendiente

-¿Si?

-¿Es ella amiga suya?- dijo señalando a la pelirroja

-ya le había dicho que si por teléfono- respondió Sam calmada, pero Carly, que conocía cada gesto de la rubia, supo inmediatamente que estaba tomando por tonta a la mujer

-no pretendía molestarla- se excusó la recepcionista- lo que sucede es que su amiga entro al Pent-house sin autorización

-¡Solo quería ver que tan lujoso era!- respondió la pelirroja amiga de Sam mostrando un claro acento europeo- ya sabe, es mi primera vez aquí y necesitaba saber que tan bueno era el lugar para recomendárselos a mis amigos

Carly noto que Sam ponía los ojos en blanco

-¿La dejaran ir o no?- pregunto Sam claramente cansada

-bueno- comenzó a decir la recepcionista- el hombre que estaba ahí no levanto ninguna denuncia. Sin embargo es necesario que se haga una revisión de bienes y si es que falta algo probablemente deba ir a la estación

-¡No soy ninguna ladrona!- dijo la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No pueden enviarme a prisión! ¡No hice nada malo!

Sam frunció el ceño

-si ella dice que no hizo nada malo, entonces no hizo nada malo

-lamentablemente no podemos confiar solo en su palabra, señoritas- dijo la mujer

En eso un hombre bajo por las escaleras hasta el lugar donde estaban. Si bien Carly no era ninguna experta en mafiosos, sí había visto un montón de películas de ese tipo y el hombre que se acercó seria en definitiva el protagonista de la película. Era alto, moreno, con una barriga producida por el alcohol, con ropa cara y que olía a cigarro desde al menos diez metros de distancia… oh, y claro ¡los innumerables relojes de oro y cadenas que le cubrían toda la parte de la cintura para arriba!

Carly trago saliva

-no falta nada- dijo el hombre con una voz profunda y ronca (seguramente efecto colateral de fumar cien cigarros al día)

La recepcionista apenas y podía ver al hombre a los ojos

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto la mujer observando de repente la increíble y rectangular forma de su escritorio

-¿Parece que no estoy seguro? Ahora suelte a la niña- ordeno

El guardia se hizo para un lado y la amiga de Sam salió disparada en dirección a Sam

El hombre se giró hacia las chicas

-¿Gustan las niñas visitar el Pent-House y charlar un rato?

Inmediatamente las piernas de Carly se convirtieron en gelatina. Volteo a ver a Sam por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta que lucía un poco más pálida, aunque bien pudo ser la luz de la recepción

-de hecho-comenzó a decir Sam en voz calmada y firme- íbamos de salida, así que… uh…no gracias- y dicho eso tomo a Carly de un brazo y a su amiga del otro y las saco del hotel.

No dejaron de caminar hasta que habían recorrido ya cinco cuadras

-¡Ni un minuto!- dijo Sam molesta

Carly y la otra chica voltearon a ver a Sam confundidas

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¡No puedo dejarte ni un minuto sola, Vic! ¡Ni un minuto! ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste a meter con un mafioso?

-¡Yo no sabía que era un mafioso!- se defendió la chica, quien ahora tenía un nombre

-¡Por poco te llevan a la cárcel!

-ay… no fue para tanto… solo estaba viendo mientras hacías tu llamada.

Entonces Vic se volteo hacia Carly y sonrió ampliamente

-soy Victoria por cierto- dijo estirando la mano. Carly la tomo y Victoria la jalo para poder besar sus mejillas -y tú debes ser la famosa Carly Shay ¿eh?... sé mucho sobre ti… bueno, más o menos…. He visto iCarly. Y Sam a veces te menciona… solo al menos una cuantas, uh, no sé, siete millones de veces… al día, me refiero…. Esta como loca- dijo Vic sin darle tiempo de responder a Carly.

Sam rio

-no es verdad- dijo Sam y Carly sabía que Sam decía la verdad. Ella no era ese tipo de chica

-bueno, no- admitió Vic- pero a veces habla dormida… y ¡Dios! Es tan molesta… no digo porque te mencione. No soy celosa en ese tipo de cosas… pero intenta dormir con alguien a tu lado murmurando tonterías- bien, eso era algo que no necesitaba saber Carly- de todas formas. Un gusto conocerte- dijo Vic sonriendo

Carly le sonrió de vuelta

-lo mismo digo

-así que-comenzó a decir Sam- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Carly volteo a ver a Sam y luego a Vic

-bueno, Spencer estaba muy emocionado por tu regreso… ¿Podrías ir a casa y saludarlo?

Sam se sonrojo y sus ojos azules brillaron pero se mantuvo firme

-creí que nunca me lo preguntarías- dijo casi riendo. Después se volteo con Victoria- iremos a casa de Carly

-¡YEY!- anuncio Vic alzando sus brazos- ¡La aventura…!

-¡Ya déjalo, Vic!- la interrumpió Sam molesta

Carly miro a ambas confundidas. Eso era obviamente algún tipo de chiste local en el que Carly no formaba parte. De seguro hizo alguna mueca porque Sam inmediatamente contesto

-Vic tiene esta tonta obsesión con vivir "Una Aventura Americana"

-oh- respondió Carly- debe haber visto muchas películas

-no es por eso- respondió Vic- lo que pasa es que todo el mundo tiene etiquetado a Londres por gente loca por Harry Potter y One Direction y quería ver que tal era América

-pero tú estás loca por Harry Potter y One Direction- dijo Sam

-sí- admitió Vic- pero también me gustan otras cosas y las europeas tienen cierto encanto para los fabulosos chicos americanos

Carly rio

-yo también estoy loca por One Direction

-¡genial!- respondió Vic- tenemos algo en común

Sam parecía claramente más tranquila ahora

_**SAM**_

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta el apartamento de Carly en un silencio irregular. Cuando Sam entro a Bushwell Plaza un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ahí Sam había pasado la mayor parte de sus mejores momentos. Ahí se formó iCarly, ahí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos, ahí dio su primer beso… Jesús… tenía que dejar ya todas esas estupideces. Ahora todo había cambiado. Se sentía en el aire. Ya nada era igual, y Sam tampoco era la misma. Tenía que relajarse

Cuando entraron Carly quiso ir por las escaleras, pero Sam se negó. Si iban por las escaleras tendría que pasas por SU departamento y Sam temía que se lo encontrara de salida o lo que sea. Así que tomaron el elevador.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de Bushwell Plaza Sam sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar de emoción. Se sentía increíble haber vuelto. El aire familiar le resultaba tan deliciosamente embriagador que le dieron unas ganas inmensas de saltar.

El elevador se detuvo. Apenas se abrieron las puertas cuando un "hombre" un poco más musculoso de lo que lo recordaba se abalanzo sobre Sam. Sam correspondió el abrazo totalmente feliz

-hey- dijo una vez que se separaron

-te extrañamos, Sam- dijo Spence

-lo sé… sería imposible no extrañarme- dijo ella sintiéndose más importante, aunque solo de broma

Spencer estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Carly corrió a la puerta para abrirla

-oh… hola, Freddie- dijo Carly más alto de lo normal para que Sam escuchara

Freddie se abrió paso para entrar pero Carly se interpuso. Justo en ese momento Sam corrió por las escaleras hasta quedar fuera de vista. ¿Freddie la habrá visto?

-uh… quería hablar con Spencer- dijo Freddie, pero su tono de voz había cambiado. Carly por un terrible momento sospecho que logro ver a Sam

-oh, claro. Pasa- le respondió Carly y se hizo para un lado- pasa

Las cosas entre Carly y Freddie cambiaron mucho después de que Sam se fue. Ahora eran solo "amigables", pero no amigos

Freddie paso moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro de la habitación, y entonces la vio de pie ahí, confundida y nerviosa


End file.
